Always & Forever
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Hanya Satu Permohonan Naruto. "Ingin Bersama Hinata Selamanya!" tapi bagi Hinata,itu belebihan.Mana mungkin kedua insan akan terus bersama selamanya spesial for B'day Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry telat baaaanget updatenya. tapi kumohon, Anda berkenan untuk Rnr!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Jangan salahkan Dini, telat meng-update fict special untuk B'day Naruto-kun! Salahkan kalender Dini yang udah kadaluarsa itu (Alasan yang tidak logis)

Berhubung Dini tidak mau dikatakan pilih kasih, maka Dini berusaha bersikap adil pada dua Pangeran-ku (?). kan kemarin, pas ultah Sasuke-kun Dini buat fict, nah sekarang giliran Naruto-kun~~ ^^

Oh ya, dulu juga ada yang request untuk buatin fict pas ultahnya Naruto-kun. Nih, Dini udah buatin. Maaf, karena Dini lupa nama yang nge-requaest siapa (ditampar).

Sebenarnya pengen jadikan satu chapter, tapi karena hasilnya terlalu panjang, maka Dini belah dua menjadi two shoot! Dan semoga saja alurnya tidak gampang di tebak.

**$ $ $ Enjoy Friend $ $ $

* * *

**

**Always & Forever**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****to X ****Hina****ta**

**Warning: ****Semi-CANON. Spesial for B'day Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

**Summary:** Hanya Satu Permohonan Naruto. "Ingin Bersama Hinata Selamanya!" tapi bagi Hinata, itu belebihan. Mana mungkin kedua insan akan terus bersama selamanya, pasti suatu saat akan ada perpisahan bukan?

***Happy Birthday Naruto-kun*

* * *

**

Terdengar suara pijakan keras pada batang pohon, disusul dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang berjatuhan karena hembusan udara yang mendadak berubah kencang, terlihat sekelabat empat sosok ninja yang melewati pohon-pohon tersebut dengan gerakan cepat. Arah tujuan mereka hanya satu, desa ninja tersembunyi, Konohagakure. Karena memang itulah tempat tinggal mereka.

Dari empat shinobi yang menggunakan ikat kepala lambang Konoha tersebut, hanya satu yang sejak tadi sangat menggebu-gebu untuk segera pulang ke desanya. Dengan cengiran khas yang sejak tadi tak pernah absen dari wajahnya, dia melompat yang paling depan, seakan dialah pemimpin kelompok tersebut.

"Naruto! Kau tak perlu secepat itu larinya. Kita kan sedang pulang dari misi, bukan pergi menjalankan misi," celetuk salah satu temannya, satu-satunya gadis dalam tim tersebut, Sakura.

Pemuda yang dimaksud, tidak begitu mengindahkan perkataan temannya. Menoleh sejenak atau mengurangi kecepatannya saja tidak dilakukannya. Setengah berteriak, Naruto membalas ucapan temannya, "Oh ayolah Sakura. Kau kan tahu sendiri hari ini hari apa? Apa perlu aku ulangi lagi, kalau aku–"

"-berulang tahun hari ini," sambung Sasuke cepat dengan nada mengejek, menandakan dia sudah bosan mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan dari mulut Naruto sepanjang hari ini.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar, "Tuh kan Sakura, Sasuke yang blo-on aja masih mengingatnya, masa kau tidak?" nada suara Naruto tidak kalah mengejeknya.

Dua bom kertas yang terikat dengan kunai langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindarinya, masih tidak menghilangkan cengiran khasnya, seakan dia sudah bisa menebak kejadian tadi. Bahkan Naruto bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Sasuke dan Sakura –tersangka pelemparan bom kertas tersebut– di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, maklumi saja Naruto. Mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan yang lainnya di Konoha," sahut Sai yang melompat paling belakang, mencoba menengahi pertengkaran kecil diantara teman setimnya.

Sasuke mendengus, Sakura memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu hal itu dari tingkah laku Naruto, mereka berdua juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa misi tingkat A dapat dilaksanakan secepat ini? Hanya dalam tiga hari misi ini terlaksanakan dengan sukses, padahal sebelumnya Hokage berasumsi bahwa paling cepat, lima hari misi membasmi missing-in di desa hatsuken telah selesai.

"Lagian, setelah sampai di Konoha, Naruto sudah berjanji akan mentraktir kita dan teman lainnya makan mie ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku, bukan?" Sai kembali mengingatkan.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah, "Ah iya!" Kunoichi medis itu menoleh ke arah mantan missing-in di sampingnya. "Sasuke-kun. Nanti kita berangkat bareng yah?" ajaknya dengan memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar seperti biasanya. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak mengucapkan kata 'aku tidak berminat,' pada gadis berambut soft pink itu.

* * *

.

***Semoga Kau Sehat Selalu***

.

* * *

Naruto menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Tangan yang satunya lagi mengaduk mie ramen di hadapannya tanpa nafsu makan seperti biasa, sungguh pemandangan yang langkah. Hingga seluruh pengunjung Ichiraku pada malam ini dibuat tercengang. Padahal kan yang buat acara ini dan mengundang Rokie 12 adalah Naruto? Kenapa yang punya empunya acara malah bengong sendiri?

"Oi Naruto! Jangan murung begitu! Bersemangatlah seperti biasa! Kobarkan semangat Masa Mudamu di hari bersejarah ini!" hibur Lee dengan selogan khas yang digembor-gemborkan setiap saat.

Naruto menengedah, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia tunggu, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak menemukannya. Menghela nafas kecewa, Naruto lalu berucap "Team delapan belum datang, rasanya ada yang kurang,"

Seluruh pengunjung langsung mengerti dengan keluhan Naruto. Team delapan yang beranggotakan Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata, memang tak ada yang hadir di sini. Kabarnya team delapan belum pulang dari misi mereka sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Lee ingin berucap lagi, bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata hiburan, namun terhenti karena matanya menangkap dua pengunjung baru memasuki kedai Ichiraku. Dan akhirnya Lee kembali berseru, "Itu Mereka Naruto! Team delapan!"

Naruto tersentak, matanya segera mengikuti arah telunjuk Lee, dia melihat Shino dan Kiba juga Akamaru yang setia pada majikannya. Senyum itu hanya sekilas bertengger di wajah Naruto, begitu menyadari tak ada HInata di sana. Bahkan saat Kiba dan Shino berjalan mendekati Naruto, tak ada sosok Hinata yang muncul di balik punggung mereka berdua.

"Mana Hinata?" satu pertanyaan awal dilontarkan Naruto dengan nada yang janggal, seakan kecewa atas tidak hadirnya sosok gadis pemalu yang imut. Menyadarkan teman-temannya yang lain bahwa yang ditunggu Naruto bukan sekedar team delapan, melainkan Hyuuga Hinata itulah yang dinanti-nantinya.

"Hinata masih ada di rumah sa–Aw!" Kiba merintih, gara-gara Shino mendadak menyikut dadanya.

Naruto melempar pandangan heran pada Shino.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Shino langsung menjawab, "Hinata tadi pulang kerumahnya dulu, Mungkin mau memberitahu ayahnya tentang kepulangannya dari misi, sekalian minta izin untuk pulang malam karena acara dadakanmu ini," Ia sedikit menyindir. Tidak ada yang tahu dari nadanya yang datar, apa Shino sedang berbohong atau tidak?

Tapi dari gelagat Kiba yang memandang Shino dengan heran, Naruto yang mulai dewasa cukup tahu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Dan Naruto juga sadar, tak ada gunanya ia bertanya pada Shino maupun Kiba.

Cengiran khas Naruto kembali terlihat. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kita mulai pesta malam ini!" Dia bersorak. Mengembalikan kegembiraan di kedai Ichiraku, menandakan pemuda pirang itu sudah sadar, telah mengabaikan semua temannya hanya karena menunggu sosok Hinata.

'Tak apalah,' pikir Naruto. Membuang pikiran negative jauh-jauh, Naruto mulai berpikir optimis, mungkin ada sebuah kejutan yang dipersiapkan Hinata untuknya, yang mengakibatkan gadis itu terlambat datang malam ini.

Naruto mulai tidak sabar, Kira-kira kejutan seperti apa yah?

* * *

.

***Semoga Cita-Citamu Tercapai***

.

* * *

Puncak kekecewaan Naruto hampir pada ujungnya. Gimana tidak? Setelah acara 'makan bersama' sudah selesai, setelah satu persatu temannya pulang dari Ichiraku, setelah dia tiba di apartemen kecilnya, bahkan setelah jarum kecil pada jam dinding melewati angka dua belas, menandakan pergantian waktu pada tanggal **sepuluh Oktober** telah berakhir. Naruto sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Hinata.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon dengan perasaan hambar. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir, mencari berbagai spekulasi yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak menemuinya hari ini.

Mungkin saat pulang, Dia tidak diizinkan oleh Hiashi untuk keluar malam, atau dia sudah kelelahan dari misi dan tidak sadar tertidur di kamarnya, atau mungkin karena gelapnya malam Hinata tersesat dalam perjalan ke kedai Ichiraku. Ah . . . pikiran Naruto mulai ngelantur. . . kelopak matanya pun mulai berat, karena tanpa disadarinya, Naruto sendiri sudah lelah karena misinya hari ini dan memaksakan diri terus begadang sejak tadi.

Akhirnya Kelopak matanya tertutup, membiarkan pikiran Naruto yang kalut terjatuh di alam bawah sadar, meninggalkan perasaan kecewa, sedih dan takut yang bertengger di hatinya.

Satu hal yang ditakutkan Naruto, bahkan di dalam mimpinya. . .

Hinata melupakan Ulang Tahunnya. Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. . .

Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Naruto. . .

* * *

.

***Semoga Kau Tabah Menghadapi Ujianmu***

.

* * *

'TING TONG'

Naruto mengerang di balik bantalnya.

'TING TONG'

Dengan berat hati, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya.

'TING TONG'

Bahkan setelah Naruto melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 04.10 am, bel 'terkutuk' itu tidak mau berhenti berbunyi.

'TING TONG'

_Aaaghr! Sialan! Siapa sih tamu tidak sopan yang berkunjung pada jam malam begini?_

Dengan pikiran yang setengah sadar, Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan gontai menuju pintu utama rumahnya dengan mata setengah tertutup, tak ayal membuat dia berapa kali tersandung kursi atau menabrak dinding.

'TING TONG'

"Yah, Hoaaem! Sebentaaaar~" tangannya memutar kenop pintu lalu menariknya. "Apaan sih?" tanya Naruto kesal, setengah ngelantur karena dirinya sendiri belum tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"N-naruto-kun. . ."

Telinga Naruto langsung bergerak seperti antenna semut yang senang mendapatkan makananya. Pandangan yang awalnya buram, dipertajam dengan mengusap kedua kelopak matanya. Hingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok berambut indigo dan bermata lavender berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hinata. . .?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "A-apa aku menganggumu?"

Tubuh Naruto langsung berdiri dengan tegak. "Tentu saja tidak, Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu kok," Naruto berdusta, nyata-nyata semenit lalu dia merutuki tamu tak diundang yang tidak sadar waktu ini, tapi kalau tamunya adalah Hinata, itu lain lagi.

Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi hanya sesaat setelah Hinata berucap "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun. . ." sambil menyodorkan kotak sedang yang berbungkus kado orange kepada Naruto.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Naruto membuat Hinata heran. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata atas sikap Naruto yang diam.

Lidah Naruto terasa keluh untuk mengatakan 'kau terlambat mengucapkannya Hinata'. Hati Naruto masih kecewa, tapi dia tidak mau Hinata lebih kecewa lagi karena mengetahui hal ini.

Mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang, Naruto menyiapkan kalimat yang tepat. "Hinata, semalaman aku sudah menunggumu, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Naruto sengaja mengerucut bibirnya, memasang wajah cemberut yang terlihat lucu bagi Hinata.

Bukannya menyatakan perasaan bersalah, Hinata malah tersedak menahan tawanya, tapi memang itulah yang diinginkan Naruto, tidak ingin melihat Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti biasanya.

"K-kenapa menungguku semalam? Bukannya ulang tahun Naruto-kun hari ini?"

Naruto seperti tertohok benda tajam mendengar kalimat polos Hinata. Dugaan yang ditakutkannya kini mulai terbukti. Hinata sudah lupa tanggal lahirnya, meskipun meleset satu hari, tapi ini menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

"Tanggal sepuluh Oktober kan?" kata Hinata lagi, karena dirinya sendiri juga heran, 'Kenapa Naruto-kun lupa dengan tanggal lahirnya sendiri?'

Kini mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan keheranan besar di hati mereka. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua berpikiran sama 'Apa mungkin kalender di rumah Hinata/Naruto-kun sudah kadaluarsa?' batin mereka.

Hening. . .

Hingga Naruto sadar, sudah membiarkan Hinata sejak tadi berdiri di depan apartementnya tanpa mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Akh! Sungguh pria yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Naruto sedikit ragu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Takut-takut dia nanti disalahkan karena membiarkan seorang gadis polos masuk ke apartementnya malam-malam begini, dan hanya berduaan di dalamnya. Apa Kata Dunia, err maksudnya, Apa kata Tetangga? Tapi tak apalah, kan gak ada yang lihat (tetangga udah pada tidur), lagian Naruto tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan Hinata. Suer deh!

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak ragu langsung masuk begitu saja. Eh eh eh! jangan pikir Hinata lagi kebelet! Bukan! Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Hinata, gadis yang juga baru sadar akan hal itu, langsung tersentak. Tatapan matanya langsung terlihat sendu, seakan menyesali sesuatu buruk yang telah terjadi.

"Hinata, Kado apa yang kau bawa itu?" Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata lalu tersenyum, mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya pada tujuan awal dia datang ke rumah Naruto. "B-bisa dibilang, ini pesananmu."

"Pesananku?" Naruto bingung.

Hinata mengangguk singkat, lalu berjalan mendekati meja makan, diikuti oleh Naruto yang diliputi penasaran akan isi kotak yang dibawa Hinata. Kedua tangan putih milik Hinata perlahan membuka kado yang dia bawa sendiri, lalu memperlihatkan isinya pada Naruto.

Sebuah kue tart berebentuk bulat dengan gambar wajah chibi Naruto yang makan ramen, juga beberapa potong buah jeruk pada sekeliling lingkaran kue tart tersebut, dan beberapa hiasan yang membuat kue tart terlihat manis dan lucu.

Senyuman Naruto mengembang. Kini pemuda itu ingat, dulu dia pernah mengeluh pada Hinata karena iri melihat Sasuke yang ulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu dibuatkan kue tart oleh Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Naruto, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang memberikan kue tart di hari ulang tahunnya, palingan ditraktir makan mie ramen oleh Iruka-sensei. Itu saja.

"Hinata, saat itu kan aku hanya bercanda, kau tak perlu repot begini."

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, tapi, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja! Aku Sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat swuka ini," ujarnya terlalu berlebihan atau bahasa gaulnya, lebay!

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan!" Naruto melebarkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud memeluk Hinata. Namun gadis itu segera menghindar.

"A-akan ku ambilkan pisau dulu untuk memotong kuenya," Hinata beralasan, berbalik untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi Naruto sempat melihat rona itu, Ia terkikik akan tingkah malu Hinata.

"Loh, bukannya harus ada lilin yang menyala dulu Hinata?" Naruto mengingatkan. "Dan aku akan meniupnya nanti." Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajahnya lalu meniupnya seakan itulah adalah lilin.

"Sudah ada kok Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk kue tar di atas meja dengan sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala di tengah-tengah kue tar, siap untuk ditiup.

"Oo. . . rupanya kau sudah menyiapkannya, syukurlah karena aku tak pernah menyimpan lilin di rumahku," Naruto mengaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Hinata tersenyum, "T-tunggu apa lagi Naruto-kun."

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman juga. "Baiklah!" Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Make a wish dulu!" ujarnya riang seperti anak kecil yang baru pertamakalinya merayakan ulang tahunnya, tak peduli kalau umurnya sudah genap dua puluh tahun.

Naruto menutup matanya, berniat menghayati doanya dalam hati. Tapi dia langsung berubah pikiran. Sebelah matanya terbuka sedikit, mengintip reaksi Hinata yang tampak serius menatap Naruto, seakan gadis itu penasaran dengan permohonan apa yang diinginkan Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya, ia berdehem sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan permohonannya dengan suara pelan tapi jelas terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Aku Ingin Bersama Hinata Selamanya!"

Tepat dugaan Naruto. saat dia membuka mata, terlihat jelas rona merah yang menjalar di wajah Hinata.

"N-n-naru. . .to-kun. . ."

"Ya?" Naruto tersenyum jahil pada Hinata.

"K-ku rasa. . . kau salah menyebut nama hokage dengan n-nama ku. . ." Hinata bersih keras menyangkal kesehatan pendengarannya, dan mengira yang ingin dikatakan Naruto adalah 'Aku ingin menjadi hokage selanjutnya'

Naruto sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, bermaksud untuk menggodanya, ia berucap "Menurutmu?"

Lima detik kemudian, Hinata segera beralih ke kue tar di atas meja makan. "A-akan kupotong kuenya." Hinata kembali beralasan, Naruto jadi semakin gemas melihat sikap pemalunya itu.

Mata biru sapphire milik Naruto pun terus melihat pergerakan tangan Hinata saat memotong bagian pada kue tart 'spesial' itu. Jujur, dia tidak sabar melahap kue yang kelihatannya pasti enak.

Pemotongan kue telah selesai, Naruto yang tidak sabar hendak meraih kue dari genggaman Hinata, namun gadis itu langsung menahannya, membuat Naruto memasang wajah merajuk.

"B-biarkan aku yang . . . mm. . . m-menyuapimu," Hinata menawarkan dengan malu-malu yang disambut senyuman lebar nan bahagia dari Naruto.

Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan Hinata dengan perlahan memasuki potongan kue tersebut ke mulut Naruto.

"Gimana Naruto-kun?" Hinata sendiri penasaran dengan rasanya, takut-takut jika saja tidak cocok dengan selera Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, entah ke-berapa kalinya hari ini. "Sudah kuduga. Rasanya pasti enak! Kau memang berbakat dalam hal masak-memasak. Cocok sekali sebagai calon isteri yang baik!"

Hinata kembali merona. "K-ku rasa kau terlalu mengada-ngada,"

"Hey! Aku serius!"

Hinata menunduk, entah menyembunyikan raut wajah yang gembira atau malah sedih. "Tapi tetap saja Naruto-kun. . . Permohonanmu yang tadi terlalu berlebihan, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan kepada kita di hari esok." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih seperti menyimpan sebuah keputus-asaan.

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa tidak? aku kan orang baik, Kami-sama pasti mengabulkan permohonanku!" ujarnya percaya diri.

.

***Tetaplah Semangat Seperti Biasa***

.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Jangan pulang dulu yah Hinata," pinta Naruto seraya beranjak ke kamarnya.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun. A-aku mau–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau hanya tinggal tunggu aku sebentar di situ, ingat yah! Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali!" pinta Naruto kelewat khawatir, padahal kan jarak kamar dengan meja makan hanya tiga meter saja, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Sebelum Naruto menghilang di balik dinding kamarnya, ia sempat mendengar suara lirih Hinata. . .

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. . ."

.

***Semoga Kau Tak Kehilangan Orang Yang Menyayangimu***

.

"Nani? Kemana perginya Hinata?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ia kembali dari kamar dengan mengenggam kotak kecil di tangannya, tapi dia tidak melihat sosok Hinata maupun sisa kue yang di atas meja makan.

Kembali berpikir positif, Naruto berpendapat bahwa Hinata langsung pulang ke rumah karena takut ketahuan Hiashi keluar rumah pagi buta begini, dan tak sadar telah membawa sisa kuenya.

Tak apalah, nanti pagi Naruto bisa menyusulnya di kediaman Hiashi, sekalian membawa hadiah ini dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Semoga Hinata menyukainya," ujar Naruto seraya menatap sepasang cincin yang berada dalam kotak kecil di genggamannya dengan senyuman lebar.

.

***Semoga Kau Menjadi Ninja Yang Lebih Hebat Lagi***

.

BBF86644-3BA6-0439-A5D5-884546D5A3A1

1.02.28


	2. Chapter 2

**Always & Forever**

**By Sayaka Dini-chan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru****to X ****Hina****ta**

**Warning: ****Semi-CANON. Spesial for B'day Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze**

**Summary:** Hanya Satu Permohonan Naruto. "Ingin Bersama Hinata Selamanya!" tapi bagi Hinata, itu belebihan. Mana mungkin kedua insan akan terus bersama selamanya, pasti suatu saat akan ada perpisahan bukan?

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga tampak ramai pagi ini. Naruto yang baru saja datang, melihat beberapa pelayan mondar-mandir kerepotan, sesekali terlihat beberapa anbu yang keluar masuk kediaman Hyuuga. Perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak.

Karena penasaran, Naruto mencegat salah satu pelayan, menanyakan apa gerangan yang telah terjadi?

"Semalam terdengar ledakan dari arah dapur, dalam sekejap seperempat kediaman Hyuuga terbakar. .." tutur pelayan.

Naruto terkejut. "L-lalu? Apa ada yang terluka?"

"Lebih buruk dari itu, Putri Hyuuga . . ." suara pelayan mulai bergetar. "Tak sempat diselamatkan,"

Kali ini Naruto tidak lagi bertanya, membiarkan pelayan itu pergi dengan sedikit terisak. Kembali berpikir optimis dan logis, Naruto kembali membuat argument, Putri Hyuuga hanya ada dua orang, Hinata dan Hanabi. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia sudah bertemu dengan Hinata, terlihat baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, yang tidak terselamatkan pastinya putri Hyuuga yang satunya lagi.

Pantas saja Hinata terburu-buru pulang. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Hanabi adalah adik Hinata. Pasti berat rasanya kehilangan bagian dari keluarga kita.

Naruto kembali berjalan, mendekati tempat kejadian perkara, dapur kediaman Hyuuga yang telah hangus terbakar. Terlihat beberapa anbu dan pelayan membersihkan tempat itu, terdengar seruan salah satu orang yang memerintahkan untuk mencari jenazah Hyuuga dibalik reruntuhan kayu.

Naruto bertanya lagi pada pelayan yang berada di dekatnya. "Kau lihat Hinata?"

Pelayan yang ditanya malah menunjukkan wajah horror, setengah yakin ia menjawab, "Hinata-sama sudah–"

"NARUTOOO!" seruan gadis dengan nada galak terdengar dari kejauhan, mengintrupensi jawaban sih pelayan.

Dengan kesal, Naruto berbalik, melihat Hanabi berlari ke arahnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah garang. Tunggu! Apa benar itu Hanabi? Jika benar itu Hanabi, lalu putri Hyuuga yang mana–

'BUAAGH!'

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir kalau itu mungkin hanya halusinasinya, atau hanyalah arwah gentayang Hanabi, Naruto sudah dikejutkan dengan pukulan telak pada ulu hatinya dari Hanabi. Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, cukup menarik perhatian di sekitarnya.

Naruto mengerang, hendak protes dengan tindakan kelewatan Hanabi. "Apa yang kau–"

"BUAT APA KAU DATANG KE SINI!" namun Hanabi langsung memotongnya dengan gertakan yang tidak kalah keras. Membuat seluruh penghuni Hyuuga terdiam, bahkan anbu yang sedang membersihkan reruntuhan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Memandang Naruto dengan kebencian, ia melangkah lebih dekat pada Naruto yang masih berbaring, dan segera mencekram jaket Naruto. Satu pukulan lagi hendak dilayangkan, namun dihentikan oleh Hiashi yang baru saja datang.

Hiashi menahan lengan Hanabi, sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Hanabi dari belakang dan menariknya mundur. Tak peduli dengan tubuh Hanabi yang terus meronta.

"Lepaskan Aku!"

"Hentikan Hanabi!"

"Aku tidak terima semua ini! Dia harus diberi pelajaran! Semua ini terjadi karena Salahnya! Tak boleh diberi ampun–"

"CUKUP HANABI!" kali ini Hiashi yang menggertak. Membuat Hanabi tersentak sejenak, lalu berhenti meronta.

"Semua yang telah terjadi, Sepenuhnya bukan salah Naruto," bisik Hiashi lagi.

Tubuh Hanabi melemas seketika, kepalanya tertunduk, bahunya gemetar. "Tetap saja. . ." ada jeda saat Hanabi sesegukan, "Kalau bukan karena Naruto. Saat ini Hinata-nee pasti masih bisa dirawat di rumah sakit." Ujar Hanabi lirih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" Naruto tidak tahan lagi untuk bertanya. Apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hanabi yang menyebutkan nama Hinata.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab, bahkan Hiashi yang biasanya bersikap dingin, malah menutup matanya, enggan menatap Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kami jujur padamu," suara Shino mendadak terdengar di belakang Naruto, bersamaan dengan hadirnya Kiba di samping Shino.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tuntut Naruto tak sabar.

Kiba menghela nafas berat, tatapan matanya juga menghindar dari sorot mata biru milik Naruto. "Kemarin, Hinata terluka dalam misi kami. Seandainya kami tinggal lebih lama di desa Shinjo, mungkin kami masih sempat menghilangkan racun di tubuh Hinata. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk pulang hari itu juga, karena . . . kau sedang berulang tahun," tutur Kiba.

"Kami menyarankan dia menginap di rumah sakit Konoha setelah tiba, dan menyuruhmu untuk menemuinya di rumah sakit," Shino menambahi. "Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia keras kepala. Hinata memohon pada kami untuk tidak memberi tahukannya padamu tentang keadaannya. Hinata juga berjanji pada kami, Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" kali ini Hanabi menimpali. Membuat perhatian Naruto kembali padanya. Gadis itu kini menghapus jejak basah di pipinya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hanabi seperti ejekan terhadap Naruto. "Tengah malam, Hinata-nee kabur dari rumah sakit. Dia pulang ke rumah saat semuanya terlelap, kecuali aku yang masih terjaga. . ."

Hanabi memberanikan diri melihat mata Naruto. meskipun itu sebuah tatapan benci yang diberikan Hanabi. "Dengan bodohnya, Hinata-nee memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat kue tart yang katanya ingin diberikan padamu. Padahal . . . wajahnya sudah sepucat itu, bibirnya membiru, beberapa kali tanpa sadar dia menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai. Mungkin pandangannya sudah buram saat itu."

Hanabi menggigit bibirnya yang mulai gemetar, "Seandainya saat itu aku terus menemaninya di dapur, seandainya saat itu aku tidak kalah dengan rasa ngantukku, seandainya saja aku menahan diriku untuk tidak pergi ke kamarku. Mu-mungkin. . . mungkin Hinata-nee tak perlu pingsan di dapur saat kompor terus menyala tanpa ada yang mematikannya!" tangis Hanabi mulai pecah.

"Dan seandainya sejak awal Hinata-nee tidak bertemu denganmu! Mungkin sekarang aku masih bisa sarapan bersama Hinata-nee!" bentak Hanabi meluapkan perasaan bencinya.

Bahu Naruto mulai gemetar, bukan karena menangis atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu malah tertawa, membuat seluruh orang memandangnya dengan heran. "Hebat! Aku tak percaya kalian semua melakukan ini untukku!"

Kiba geram. "Naruto! kau–"

"Tapi ulang tahunku itu kemarin. Kalian semua telat mengerjaiku di hari ini., tapi aku tetap salut dengan acting kalian semua." Naruto memaskan diri untuk tersenyum lebar seraya bertepuk tangan.

Apa si bodoh itu mengira ini semua hanya rekayasa dan sandiwara belaka? Hanya untuk mengerjai dirinya yang sedang berulang tahun? Tidak!

Sejak awal Naruto sudah sadar, ini bukan sebuah Ilusi, Naruto yang sekarang sudah bisa membedakan yang mana genjutsu atau bukan. Dia juga bisa membedakan sebuah kegebushin dengan manusia asli. Dan pemuda itu tahu, dia tidak berada dalam genjutsu atau semua anbu dan para pelayan di sekitarnya bukanlah kagebushin. Naruto bisa merasakan aliran chakra pada masing-masing orang. Di tambah lagi sikap Hanabi berubah dratis, gadis yang biasa bersikap dingin itu kini meluapkan seluruh emosinya di hadapan Naruto.

Jelas-jelas ini semua nyata. Tapi hati Naruto tetap menyangkal semuanya. Dia ingin Kebodohan yang dimilikinya saat berumur sepuluh tahun kembali lagi pada dirinya.

"Baka!" Hanabi berteriak lagi. "Kenapa kau masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau liha–"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA PERCAYA!" akhirnya Naruto menggertak. "Baru saja Aku bertemu dengannya! Pagi buta tadi Hinata menemuiku! Membawakanku kue tart yang lezat!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada semua orang yang tercengang melihat dan mendengar pernyataannya. "Mungkin tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, dia bisa lolos dari kebakaran itu. Dan langsung menuju ke rumahku sambil membawa kue tart buatannya," Naruto kembali berspekulasi, tapi kali ini tanpa berpikir dengan logis. Kalau memang itu benar, seharusnya Hinata tadi pagi datang dengan terengah-engah, dan setidaknya ada baju atau bekas luka bakar di tubuhnya. Tapi Hinata datang dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, lagi pula tak ada luka bakar yang terlihat karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Tunggu! Kenapa Naruto baru sadar, kalau dia tak pernah menyentuh Hinata saat itu. Ingin di peluk, Hinata menghindar. Ingin mengambil kue tart itu, Hinata menghalanginya dengan alasan ingin menyuapinya. Apa itu semua wajar? Dan yang terakhir, Hinata menghilang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan sisa kue tart yang bersih di atas meja makan. . .

TIdak! Naruto kembali membuang pikiran negatifnya. Lagi-lagi dia berpikir optimis. "Mungkin sekarang Hinata berada di suatu tempat untuk mengejutkanku. Mustahil kalau sekarang Hinata sudah meninggal duni–"

"Hiashi-sama! Kami sudah menemukan jasad Hinata-sama di bawah reruntuhan!"

Naruto membeku. Rasanya dia ingin menyumbat ulang telinganya saat mendengar laporan anbu tersebut. Tidak! Naruto masih bersihkeras mengira pendengarannya sedang mengalami teknis. Hingga dari sudut ekor matanya, Naruto melihat dua pelayan membawa tundung, membopong jenazah yang ditutupi kain putih itu ke hadapan Hiashi.

Dalam hati Naruto memerintahkan matanya untuk tidak melihat hal itu, tapi sarafnya tidak mau bergerak, seakan ada magnet yang mengharuskannya melihat tangan Hiashi saat membuka setengah kain putih yang menutupi jenazah tersebut. . .

Itu nyata! Bukan Ilusi maupun mimpi! Wajah damai Hinata terlihat jelas di sana, mata tenangnya tertutup, luka bakar di sisi pipinya tampak merah, dan helaian rambutnya terlihat kaku.

Dia sudah tidak ada. Hyuuga Hinata telah pergi.

Hanabi tak berhenti menangis di lengan ayahnya. Hiashi tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya, rasa kehilangan putrinya tampak jelas di wajahnya. Dia kembali menutup kain putih tersebut, dan mengisaratkan para pelayan untuk mengurus pemakamannya.

"Tunggu!" pinta Naruto mencegah dua pelayan yang membopong jazad Hinata melewatinya.

Semua terasa hening, saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya yang berat, mendekati jasad Hinata. Dengan berat hati, tangannya bergerak untuk membuka ulang kain putih tersebut. Ingin melihat lebih jelas lagi wajah Hinata, meskipun itu menyakitkan hati.

Tangan Naruto gemetar saat menyentuh kulit dingin Hinata. Jarinya mengusap kelopak mata yang tertutup untuk selamanya, lalu turun untuk meraba luka bakar yang tampak seperti rona merah di pipi Hinata bagi Naruto, tangan Naruto juga tak melewatkan bibir Hinata yang membiru dan dingin bagaikan es. Naruto memberanikan dirinya meraba denyut nadi di leher Hinata, berharap ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Tapi hasilnya nihil, selama berapapun Naruto merasakannya, tak ada yang berdetak di tubuh gadis itu. bukannya legah, Hati Naruto semakin sesak.

Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang ditakutkan Naruto selama ini.

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya. Tepat sehari setelah Naruto berulang tahun. Apa ini kado yang indah? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak!

Yang pasti, Naruto tak akan melihat senyuman lembut Hinata, tak akan melihat rona merah yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin imut, dan tak ada lagi canda tawa Hinata yang membuatnya semakin manis di mata Naruto. oh ya! dan satu lagi, tak ada obat penenang bagi Naruto, Karena hanya hinatalah yang bisa menenangkah hati Naruto saat dia resah.

Dan sekarang. Saat hati Naruto sesak, resah dan galuh, apa bisa Hinata menenangkannya? Jawabannya tetap sama, Tidak! Karena kepergian Hinata itulah sendiri yang membuat Naruto sesak.

Dua pelayan itu sudah capek menunggu. "Maaf, Naruto-san. Kami harus–"

"Sebentar," potong Naruto. "Biarkan aku, Sebentar saja," bisikan lirih itu seperti memohon.

Mereka menurutinya, dua pelayan itu meletakkan jenazah Hinata di lantai, membiarkan sejenak Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata.

Kedua kaki Naruto yang sejak tadi melemas, akhirnya jatuh, hingga kedua lututnya lah yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya di atas lantai kayu. Menunduk di hadapan jenazah Hinata. Naruto kembali menyentuh wajah Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan . . ." untuk petama kalinya, Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan sufiks chan, meski sudah terlambat.

"Kau tahu? Dari awal aku datang ke rumahmu tadi pagi, aku sudah memiliki rencana untukmu," Naruto bercerita seperti biasa. Sebelah tangannya merongoh saku celananya, mengambil benda kecil di sana.

"Kau pasti penasaran, iyakan Hinata-chan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja.

Dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat, Naruto membuka kotak persegi kecil berwarna merah di hadapan Hinata. "Taadaa! Lihatlah! Baguskan?" Naruto memperlihatkan dua cincin dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ini kubelikan untuk kita, oh bukan. Maksudku sudah ku pesan khusus untuk kita. Kenapa? Karena kedua cincin ini sudah terpahat nama inisial kita berdua, 'NH'." Bahkan Naruto menyodorkan pahatan di cincin itu tepat di depan kelopak mata Hinata yang terus tertutup.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam. "Hinata-chan . . ." ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin. Mata Naruto tertutup seperti meresapi perasaannya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kalimat simpel, tapi butuh latihan berkali-kali bagi Naruto untuk mengucapkannya. Dengan wajah serius tanpa ada gurauan yang selalu jadi bawaan Naruto.

"Diam, artinya . . . 'iya', kan? Hinata-chan." Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak.

Hiashi tidak tahan untuk menitikkan sebutir air matanya. Ini terlalu kejam untuk dialami Hinata, juga untuk calon menantunya.

"Baiklah! Saatnya memakaikan cincin!" Naruto masih bisa tahan untuk menunjukkan wajah senangnya, meski dalam hati benar-benar sakit. Sangat sakit!

Tangan Naruto perlahan memasukkan cincin di jari manis Hinata, dalam bayangan Naruto, Hinata tersenyum manis padanya lengkap dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Tapi nyatanya . . . Naruto tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi, bahkan saat hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto juga menuntun tangan kaku Hinata untuk memakaikan cincin ke jari Naruto sendiri. Kini dia membayangkan Hinata dengan malu-malu memakaikan cincin itu di tangan Naruto. Tapi nyatanya . . . terlalu pahit untuk dibayangkan

"Kau pasti bertanya. Kenapa aku masih tetap melakukan ini semua?"

Semua orang yang berada di sana juga menanyakan hal sama. Untuk apa Naruto melamar sesosok jenazah? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Dan aku yakin kau sudah tau jawabannya Hinata-chan."

'_Ya Naruto-kun. Aku sudah tahu'_

Naruto Tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku."

'_Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku.'_

Di mata Naruto, dia bisa melihat Hinata membalas senyuman tulusnya.

"Karena itulah jalan ninjaku."

'_Karena itulah jalan ninjaku.'_

Naruto semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum berucap,

"Aku Mencintaimu Hinata-chan . . ." kalimat ini tulus, tapi tetap saja ada yang janggal. Bukannya senang karena akhirnya Naruto bisa mengunggkapkannya, Hati Naruto seakan hancur berkeping-keping, lalu ditiup oleh angin panas gurun pasir, mengingat ini semua sudah terlambat.

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang lain menggenggam rambut pirangnya dengan kuat. Seakan hendak menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Seharusnya di saat seperti ini, A-aku bahagia. . ."

Suara Naruto mulai serak.

"Ta. . .pi kena. . .pa?"

Nafasnya semakin sesak. Karena sama sekali tak mendengar reaksi berarti dari Hinata.

"Kenapa aku malah menangis Hinata-chan?"

Dan butiran air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di mata Naruto, jatuh, membasahi punggung tangan Hinata.

* * *

.

***Semoga Kau Tetap Bahagia***

.

* * *

Awan kelabu menjadi atap desa Konoha sore ini. Hujan turun membasahi tanah Konoha, seakan turut berduka cita atas perginya dua orang yang berharga di desa ninja tersembunyi itu.

Beberapa orang menghadiri pemakamannya. Satu per satu meletakkan karangan bunga di depan nisan tersebut. Satu nisan tapi bertuliskan dua nama. Aneh memang, dan sangat lahkah untuk kau temui. Tapi ini nyata, persis dilakukan seperti apa yang diinginkan pemuda pirang itu saat berada di ujung tanduk kematian., satu liang bersama istri barunya.

Tertulis.

11-10-XXXX

Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Hinata

"Dasar dobe," ejekan itu kini terdengar lirih dari tenggorokan Sasuke. Seakan ledekan itu terlontar untuk terakhirnya, yah setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Dia itu memang bodoh," Sakura yang memanyungi Sasuke, menimpali. "Tapi aku bangga memiliki teman seperti dia."

"Hn."

"Dia patut dikenan sebagai pahlawan bagi Konoha."

"Hn."

"Bahkan dia mati sebagai pahlawan, karena sudah berjuang melindungi Konoha dari sisa Akatsuki yang menyerang kita siang tadi. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama, padahalkan umurnya masih muda." Sakura tampak menyesal.

". . ." Kali ini tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dia terus menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu berucap, "Jika saja aku lebih cepat datang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini,"

"Oh. Jadi kau sekarang MENYESAL karena menyelamatkan aku dulu, sebelum Naruto. begitu?" ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengangguk singkat. Membuat perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Sasuke.

Sakura yang terus memandang batu nisan NaruHina, berguman lagi, "Naruto juga pahlawan bagiku–"

"Cukup! Kalau kau terus memujinya, Aku tidak akan segan memanggilmu dobe!" Sasuke kesal, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura.

_Hujan mulai reda. . ._

"Hey Tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Sakura berbalik mengejar Sasuke. "Maksudku, Naruto pahlawan bagiku, karena sudah membawamu kembali ke Konoha! Sasuke–aw!" Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke yang mendadak berhenti.

_Awan kelabu mulai menyingkir . . ._

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenap–"

_Payung Sakura terjatuh . . ._

Mata Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut, kini berubah teduh, senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya. "Apa kau juga bisa melihatnya? Sakura?"

Sakura yang juga tercengang, ikut tersenyum bahagia. "Ya Sasuke-kun. Aku melihatnya. . ."

_Di hadapan mata mereka. . ._

_Dua sosok indah yang tembus pandang itu tersorot cahaya matahari. . ._

Naruto menggenakan setelan jas putih, di hadapannya Hinata menggenakan gaun putih indah yang mempercantik penampilan. Layaknya pengantin baru, Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata erat dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata yang merona, membelai rambut kuning Naruto dengan malu-malu.

Dengan Pelangi indah sebagai background-nya, mereka berdua berciuman. Sebagai tanda ikrar mempersatukan mereka untuk selamanya. Kapan pun dan dimana pun mereka berada.

**END**

**

* * *

A/N: **Nah? Gimana? Apa fict ini pantas dimasukkan di genre angst?

Dini harap sih, berhasil membuat para reader menangis gaje baca fict ini. Hohoho~~ (bangga?)

Habisnya~ Dini sendiri sudah menangis Bombay pas nulis fict ini, masa reader enggak? Pokoknya kalian harus nangis! Harus! (dikeplak berjamaah)

Kalau gitu, beritahu Dini. Dimana letak kurangnya untuk membuat reader ikut hanyut dalam cerita ini (emang sungai apa?). yah para senpai-senpai sekalian…. Anggap aja Dini baru belajar (Nani? Woy! Sadar umur!)

Okelah kalau begitu. Berhubung Dini sendiri tak puas dengan akhir cerita seperti ini, Dini berikan sedikit bonus Omake. Kalau ada waktu, Dini juga mau bikin ekstra chap bonusnya juga. Yah kalau ada waktu . . .(siul2 gaje)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review! Kalau mau lewat gitu aja, dosa loh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan perjuangan Dini nulis fict ini! (ngancem! /dijitak malaikat*?*)

* * *

**OMAKE**

"_Aku Ingin Bersama Hinata Selamanya!"_

"_K-ku rasa kau terlalu mengada-ngada,"_

"_Kenapa tidak? aku kan orang baik, Kami-sama pasti mengabulkan permohonanku!"_

. . .

Jam pelajaran di akademi ninja sebenarnya sudah berakhir. Namun masih ada satu murid dan gurunya yang berada di dalam kelas.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, yang baru pertama kali diberi tugas menggantikan Iruka pada tahun ini, mandapatkan satu kesulitan kali ini, baginya.

Di sebrang mejanya, terdapat anak perempuan berambut indigo sedang berdiri seraya menunduk. "G-gomensai Sensei. . ." entah berapa kalinya dia mengatakan hal itu.

Konohamaru menghela nafas kecewa. "Aku tidak mengerti." Konohamaru mengelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya kau adalah murid yang ku banggakan di kelas ini. Hinata. . ."

Hinata, anak perempuan itu semakin menunduk.

"Kau itu dari keturunan clan Hebat, mempunyai bakat yang bagus seperti ayahmu, seharusnya kau tak perlu malu menunjukkan kehebatanmu saat kusuruh mempraktekkannya di depan kelas."

"M-maaf Sensei. . . A-aku terlalu gugup. . ."

Konohamaru menepuk dahinya. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau adalah keturunan Uchiha. Hinata. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mirip ibumu,"

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf, suara pintu yang mendadak terbuka, mengejutkan mereka.

"Konohamaru!" panggil Shinbe, shinobi yang mengajar di kelas sebelah. Pria gendut itu memegang lengan anak kecil berambut pirang yang terus meronta untuk dilepaskan segera.

"Ada apa Shinbe-san?" tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Aku bisa minta tolong padamu? Pindahkan anak ini di kelasmu saja yah? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Gara-gara dia, setiap hari aku pulang telat, padahalkan aku sudah tidak sabar menyantap masakan isteriku di rumah." Shinbe menitikkan air liurnya membayangkan makanan lezat buatan isterinya.

Namun, belum sempat Konohamaru menjawab, Shinbe langsung menjabat tangan Konohamaru sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu pergi begitu saja. Ah dasar! Mentang-mentang dia senior dari Konohamaru, bisa seenaknya melemparkan tanggung jawab semudah itu.

Konohamaru lalu melirik bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang cemberut dan buang muka itu. Konohamaru kenal betul dengan anak ini. Entah secara kebetulan atau tidak, anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan 'senpai'nya dulu. Bukan hanya secara fisik, bahkan tingkahnya juga sama, selalu saja buat onar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" anak pirang itu, dengan bodohnya menantang Konohamaru yang notabene adalah guru barunya.

Konohamaru mencoba bersabar. "Jadi . . . Namamu Naruto yah?" Konohamaru rasanya ingin menangis dalam hati, 'Bahkan orang tuanya menamainya dengan nama yang sama?'

"Yah! Namaku Naruto! sama dengan nama Pahlawan desa ini!" bocah itu berujar dengan bangganya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih bangga dengan ayahmu. Hokage desa saat ini!" Konohamaru menimpali.

"Apanya yang Hokage! Kerjanya hanya tidur saja. Yang pantas jadi Hokage itu sebenarnya aku. Bukan Ayah yang pemalas!" Naruto mencibir.

Konohamaru langsung menjitak kepala kecil kuning itu. "Tetap saja Dia itu ayahmu, bodoh!" gertaknya.

Kepala Konohamaru mulai pusing, dia segera mengambil buku-bukunya di atas meja. "Hah~ Kalian berdua pulang lah. Hari sudah sore, kita lanjutkan besok saja," pinta Konohamaru, lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

Tangan Konohamaru memijat pelipisnya sambil berguman, "Sebaiknya aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke-san dan Shikamaru-san untuk membicarakan anak-anak mereka."

Dalam kelas, Hinata yang terus memandang Naruto, akhirnya menunduk begitu bocah itu menatapnya balik. . .

Hening berapa saat. Hingga terdengar langkah sepatu Naruto yang mendekati Hinata. Entah kenapa, anak perempuan itu bisa merasakan degup jantungnya berdebar di atas normal.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto setelah dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

Dengan ragu, Hinata menengadah, melihat Naruto yang sedang cengir padanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto kecil seraya melipat lengannya di belakang kepalanya.

Sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, Hinata kecil sempat merona.

"M-mungkin. . ."

. . .

***Dan, Semoga Kau Bersama Hinata Selamanya. . . Naruto-kun***

**by Sayaka Dini-chan**

**(Salah Satu Fans beratmu)**

**Oh yah! Satu hal lagi!**

**Semoga kau tetap terlihat Tampan dan Imut di mataku. . .^^V**

BBF86644-3BA6-0439-A5D5-884546D5A3A1

1.02.28


End file.
